The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides inflow control devices for sand control screens.
Certain well installations benefit from having a flow restriction device in a well screen. For example, such flow restriction devices have been useful in preventing water coning, balancing production from long horizontal intervals, etc. These flow restriction devices are sometimes referred to as “inflow control devices.”
Unfortunately, typical inflow control devices rely on very small passages in orifices or nozzles to restrict flow, and typical inflow control devices cannot be conveniently adjusted at a jobsite, or are at least difficult to adjust. Small orifice passages are easily plugged, and the large pressure drop across an orifice tends to erode the passage relatively quickly. Convenient adjustment of the inflow control device at the jobsite is desirable, since exact well conditions and desired production parameters may not be known beforehand, and it is impractical to manufacture and warehouse well screens with inflow control devices configured for all possible conditions.
Therefore, it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of well screens having inflow control devices. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide such improvements.